


Project Stalker

by riversong_sam



Series: Project Stalker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 486Parings: undetermined as of yet (Thoughts?)Warnings: College AUA/N: PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Summary:Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte, Sam Winchester, Castiel Novak are seniors in college. Benny and Dean are graduating from a pristine bodyguard academy while Cas and Sam from Stanford as lawyers.As part of a multi school senior project the boys are assigned to protect an upcoming singer/actress from an all-girls prep. Academy for fine arts.This is a faux assignment worth their final grade. But when this fake protection detail turns real can they protect (Y/N)?





	Project Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> IDK how to put in pics here bt on my tumblr theres a pic of the project rules

”Alright students listen up.” Jody Mills one of the founders of Mills and Hanscum protection academy addresses the auditorium. Donna Hanscum the other founder, handing the teachers’ assignment envelopes to pass to their students.  
“This is your end of year assignment. Each of you will be partnered up then assigned a team of lawyers and after that another student from the other schools participating to protect. You each chose our school for various reasons. One the papers you are being handed is the name of your partner, the names of your lawyer team and the person you are to guard. In addition to that are the rules for this assignment. Any questions please notify your teachers thank you.” Jody completes her speech and walks off stage.  
Benny glanced down as an envelope with his name was given to him. Opening it he smiles as the name of his best friend was printed in block letters as his partner. The two worked extremely well with one another. Glancing to Dean next to him as Dean also receives his envelope.  
”Would ya look at that brother? Looks like were partners.” Benny chuckles  
Dean grins, “We get my brother and Cas as well.”  
“Lets meet up with them and go over the rules before going to meet..” He glances down checking the name” (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”  
”Good idea Benny.” Dean pulls out his cell phone making a meeting with Sam for the four of them.  
**  
Meeting at a café halfway between the two schools the men sit down in a corner booth for privacy.   
”Sam and I were scanning over the rules for this project.” Cas begins after sipping his coffee.  
”Looks like we can pull in any resources we have so I was thinking Charlie and Ash.”  
“Maybe we can recruit Uncle Bobby and dad if we really need them.” Sam muses  
“What about Kevin?” Dean asks watch Sam jot his name down as well on his little pad.  
“Alright an unnamed drama student has been assigned to be our stalker.” Benny pipes in after reading over the paper.   
”Awesome hate those little shits. Way way to over dramatic.” Dean grumbles making the other three laugh.  
”Ok so now we have a few resources. Know the rules. Lets go meet our client. Get to know her set up security. Maybe pick up a few good lower classmen for security detail?” Dean questions.”  
“I’ll have Charlie look into the lower classmen pick the best.” Cas makes a note.  
”I’ll call Miss (Y/L/N) and see when’s a good time to meet.” Sam says standing up dialing.  
“We’ll start calling Kev and Ash.” Benny takes out his cell phone. Dean doing the same each taking a number.   
Once the boys have their contacts in place Sam is back.  
“She says tomorrow her apartment.”  
“Alrighty then. We got work to do before then.” Dean and Benny get up. “We’ll be in touch.”


End file.
